1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active component of submunition for utilization from a carrier against different target objects, especially against semi-hard and hard or heavily armored target objects; as well as warheads for this purpose and flechettes which are preferably deployed over the targets through the intermediary of such warheads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern artillery rocket systems, such as the MLRS family of weapons, are provided with an active component for utilization against semi-hard to heavily or hard-armored target object over a greater deployment distance for an attack against the target from above, and wherein the active component is equipped with so-called bomblets possessing mechanical impact-proximity fuzes. The jet effect or action of the insert of each individual hollow charge-bomblet is essentially quite low in the target area; however, for a dense bomblet dispersion over the target object, there is expected a multiple-impact action with a correspondingly enhanced effect in the target object.
However, that kind of concept with regard to the active component is subject to the disadvantage in that the underlying multiple-action of inherently small active charges necessitates an extremely dense strewing of the submunition bomblets over the target area. This can already result in launching or starting errors during the descent into the target area due to mutual collisions of the densely strewed out bomblets; and in particular, by means of a predetermined volume of active components there can only be covered a limited target area; in essence, the probability of multiple strikes or hits in dispersed target object is thereby relatively low. However, above all, the effect of such types of ordinary active component-bomblets reduces itself quite drastically when they are utilized against target objects in a protected condition; in effect, for example, such as against armored vehicles or against highways and concrete aircraft taxiways under natural leafy screening, under light protective roofs, or under artificial camouflage installations. In this instance, the branches of trees, the lattice work of protective roofs, or the retaining framework of camouflage netting leads to the triggering of the bomblets striking thereagainst, already before the actual target objects (vehicles or roadways) which are located therebeneath are actually struck, and thereby leads to the destruction of the bomblets at an uncritical distance from the actual target objects.